


it's a quiet, starry place

by black_sun



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Skinny!Steve, World War II
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_sun/pseuds/black_sun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ты спрашиваешь себя «Когда солнце выйдет?» и отвечаешь «Когда ты вежливо попросишь».</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's a quiet, starry place

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [it's a quiet, starry place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838098) by [floralthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralthor/pseuds/floralthor). 



> язык цветов (это важно)  
> Маргаритка — невинность, верная любовь, «никогда не скажу»  
> Желтые тюльпаны — «Твоя улыбка похожа на солнце»  
> Живокость - непостоянство  
> Гортензии — бессердечность; «Вспомни обо мне».  
> Пионы — веселая жизнь; сострадание, стыд

Предположим, что у тебя есть желтый зонт, а не мальчик со светлыми волосами. На крыльце твоего сердца — желтый зонт, и на его ресницах сверкают звезды, и иногда тебе хочется взять его за руку. Но ты не можешь, потому что дождя нет, дождя не будет, ты посреди пустыни, и ты голоден, и тебя мучает жажда, но все, что тебе хочется — взять зонт за руку, и он защитит тебя от ливня, если он начнется, чтобы ты не промок.  
  
И этот желтый _зонт_ — этот светловолосый _мальчик_ , это всегда будет светловолосый мальчик, и ты просто не можешь спать с зонтом, потому что мальчик, которому нравятся мальчики, сам по себе не мальчик, а бремя на плечах, и Джеймс Барнс не больше, чем бремя.  
  
А теперь предположим, что в квартале от твоего дома цветочный магазин, предположим, что за прилавком зонт, вежливо спрашивающий, не нужно ли тебе что-то. Ты был в магазине уже несколько часов, и тебе нужны маргаритки для зонта, но ты _не можешь просто так сделать это, так ведь? Это зонт, это мальчик, это горящий Рим, и вообще, почему ты так хочешь купить цветы сломанному зонту?  
_  
За прилавком в цветочном магазине в квартале от твоего дома мальчик со светлыми волосами, и он прекрасен. К его фланелевой [рубашке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4654550#) приколот бейджик с именем _«Стив»_ , и Джеймсу хочется лишь прокричать имя светловолосого мальчика, когда будет подходящее время, когда твои струны спутаются, когда остаются секунды до отправления на Небеса.  
  
Хорошо, поэтому вместо маргариток ты покупаешь желтые тюльпаны, и Стив сообщает, что ему приятно с тобой познакомиться. Он спрашивает, кто эта счастливая девушка, и тебе хочется кричать, потому что тебе нравятся парни, тебе нравится _именно этот парень_.  
  
Джеймс уходит из цветочного магазина и возвращается, когда тюльпаны увядают в вазе у окна примерно неделю спустя. Они не должны были так быстро увясть, они должны были стоять месяцами, потому что у Стива талант к садоводству, но Джеймс не отдал цветы Стиву.  
  
\- Баки, - говорит Джеймс, когда возвращается в четвертый раз, - зови меня Баки.  
  
*  
  
Стив маленький, тощий, и кажется, что, ударь его посильнее, и кости порвут тонкую кожу. Они говорят об обычных вещах, о своей работе, милых дамах, и Баки игриво прислоняется к прилавку, откидывая голову, когда смеется. Стив натягивает рукава до кончиков пальцев и смущенно улыбается, когда Баки кажется, что он смешно шутит.  
  
Стив рассказывает о своей маме и астме, и Баки рассказывает о том, что он хочет пойти на войну, отправиться в Германию или куда-то еще, сражаться за свою страну; убивать злодеев. И тогда Стив просто говорит, что лучше бы Баки остался здесь, просто остался на месте, потому что ему бы не хотелось увидеть, как его красивое лицо искажается от ужаса, когда он увидит жестокость людей, такую же экстраординарную, как и Дарданеллы, и Гималаи.  
  
\- Не переживай за меня, куколка, - мурлычет Баки, - я мог бы унести звезды на своих плечах.   
  
Прошел уже год, так что Баки ведет его к себе, развязывает ботинки Стива, и потом они сидят на Баки, соприкасаясь кончиками пальцев. Они не говорят, им не нужно, и вот они целуются, и светловолосый мальчик в руках Баки, и пути назад теперь нет.  
  
*  
  
Баки нравится вплетать цветы в волосы Стива, зачесывать ему челку набок, и у него за ухом маргаритки.  
  
Идет дождь, и улицы пустуют, и им хочется держаться за руки, но рядом снуют крысы, любящие погрызть кости, и они знают, как легко убить кого-то. Здания сгибаются, кирпич крошится, дождь льет как из ведра. Им хочется держаться за руки, им хочется захватить пару бутылок виски и сбежать в горы, но это Бруклин, и горы — это небоскребы, и они могли бы жить на верхнем этаже. Но сейчас льет дождь, они мокнут, так что Баки наклоняется и шепчет Стиву на ухо:  
  
\- Давай сбежим, милый, рядом с нами бродят монстры.  
  
И теперь они бегут, монстры могли бы схватить их через несколько секунд, если бы захотели. Стив с Баки не держатся за руки, но из их следов вырастают цветы, и с их губ срывается смех, и только в этот раз все крысы отворачиваются.  
  
*  
  
Позвольте рассказать историю о войне.  
  
Есть цветочный магазин, где работает мальчик по имени Стив, и он одинок, и иногда этот мальчик по имени Стив ходит с разбитым носом и подбитыми глазами от людей, с которыми он только познакомился, и ему приходится зализывать свои раны, и дело не только в этом, просто ему уже все равно, он опустел, а в миллионе миль от него темноволосый мальчик, которому хочется отдать сердце и душу, так что поторопись, милый, монстры приближаются, а тебе же не хочется, чтобы тебя поймали.  
  
*  
  
У Стива жар, сильный жар, становится лишь хуже, уже 104* градуса, и Баки не вернется, правда? И цветы превращаются в пыль, и до лихорадки была лишь пыль на полках, а теперь он лежит в белоснежной комнате с кажущимися бесконечными окнами. Стив осматривается, и вокруг него выстроены в линию , похожие на гробы, и с ним лежат как минимум трое с температурой под 104, и их кто-то навещает, кто-то ждет их дома. В глазах Стива были звезды, а теперь — лишь желтый зонт с дырами в ткани.   
  
У него нет работы, нет денег, и ему негде жить, когда он выписывается из больницы, так что он приходит в цветочный магазин, и за прилавком, где раньше стоял Стив, теперь красивый мальчик, и он спрашивает, нужна ли Стиву помощь. Стив бросает взгляд на живокость, говорит «Нет, спасибо» и уходит.  
  
Он идет к их пустой квартире, куда он не может войти, так что он просто смотрит на откалывающуюся белую краску снаружи, и на трещины на цементной лестнице, ведущей к старой двери с облупленным золотистым звонком, и Стив не знает, было ли когда-то счастье в этом мире. Но из его подошв растут гортензии, а из его глаз сыпятся пионы, когда Стив разворачивается, чтобы уйти, и он думает, что пришло время отпускать. Из грустных туч капает тихий дождь, и наконец-то Бруклин пахнет землей, грязь для растущих деревьев и океаны, которые можно переплыть.  
  
Ты спрашиваешь себя «Когда солнце выйдет?» и отвечаешь «Когда ты вежливо попросишь».

**Author's Note:**

> *104 градуса по Фаренгейту=40 градусов Цельсия


End file.
